4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luka talks about
luka talks about minecraft minecraft is an open world carfting games that stars steve and blocks, now ith you havent herd about minecraft yet then you have ben living under a rock for the passt ten years its was amzingly popualr and then got its crow stanch by that shity ass game know as fortnite and then snatch it back a year later just in time for its tenth anyversaery, so if you have ben living under a rock for the past 10 years ill go into deatali about it. minecraft like the oping statemaent said its an open world survival (you didnt say that) crafting game, it compltey self guided like you boot up the game make a new world and you spawn in and well do wat ever the hell you want it do, but there is a optional goal of killing the ender dragon a giant dragon the lives in a demstion called the end with selder men i mean ender men. there also hell i mean the nether where dead pig men live very tand skeltons and floating fire rods real creative mojang and giant ghost that sound come from a cat, and i havent even mention a big part of the game the building pretty much everything in the game you can break and place some where else, and there are some amazing builders in minecraft witch how how the F^%@%&* can they build that shit its amazing. minecraft is a way better game then fortnite and im glad its over takin it. luka talks about jurassic world evolution Jurassic world evolution is a spiritual sucsser from Jurassic park oppression genies or jpog in this game u well creat ur own park with dinosaurus witch u get from diging them out of the ground when you first satred of all u have is a pen on an island that wanst that built on, as you play u unlock more island until you unlock all 5 islands and have all the dinosaurs and then you can go to isla numblar to make a park and then ulsesh them all on to your unsuspecting guests and then they die, but that’s not all to the game, in the game u have star rating and to unlock the next island u have to get 3 stars sounds like an esay task well yes the hardest island in the games is the first isla pena it’s a tinny ass island with constent tornados and u can have very limted power so don’t go crazy on electric fences the 5th island is isla sorna witch is a peac if cake and is way two easy for being the last island and its one of the biggest just that it’s a little aokwid because is has a mountain in the midle of it and uno theres also your rep but that’s fine. Luka talks about ark Ark… basically simulated Mesozoic cock fighting. Ok ark is a good game but it has a lot of flaws, now I’m goanna do a review and I’m gonna have my rants as usual so let’s continue, ark is an open world survival crafting game witch stars bloodshed and mascaras and dinosaurs killing dinosaurs on Nintendo switch Xbox ps4 steam and mobile, now the core mahcinck of ark is taming creatures to bring tow your side its one of the coolest parts of the game because some of the creatures you tame have ability’s like gliding or climing walls or ice breath or making dinos poop there patents, and there also building witch is (until they do the S+ update) the worst part of the game, now I like building in games having a base for all your needs, now put dinosaurs in it and should be perfect right well wild card dunno how todo it, ok so ark is very roff terrain so flat area are rare so it’s gonna be hard to find a nice base spot and theres some places that are felid with rexs and really dangers stuff but there worst part of the building process is the obstruction ooooooooooooooohhh I hate this part if your foundation is 0.000000000001 micrometres touching it a leg then bam cant place a foundation but theres is a setting that allows it to not to get obstructed but the cant place without nearby foundation ooooohh its stupide like come on I put a foundation next to you and you won’t work and dsmhbvfhjcmnbvdhjsffg oh I hate it, but there are some real arkertechs out there and there stuff can be amazing like gg fizz and I’m not bad but not good like idk how to lower a foundation on a raft and then fuc-jdbbcvdjkhxvb obstruction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BHJSADBKJBDJHB Error 5852 76274 Error 5852 76274 Error 5852 76274 Error 5852 76274 Error 5852 76274 Error 5852 76274 Error 5852 76274 Error 5852 76274 Error 5852 76274 Luka talks about no man’s sky Ok no man’s sky was released almost 3 years ago so you might be asking why are you talking about a game that was released 3 years ago well the game has had some massive updates so I’m gonna talks about it and that I started playing it. no man’s sky now has got base building and I love building bases and that you could inhabit an in-tier galaxy’s with hundreds possibly thousands of solar systems with 18 quintillion planets that’s a lot of planets and there are also vehicles that you can explore more deeply and a small one man sub for does watery planets and of course the star ships witch will be your main mode of transport unless you put a base teleporter on every 18 quintillion planets witch would be a long time, and you can get multiple star ships and the there are different class’s and there’s the rarest class, class s witch even with the odds in your favour about 5% and at the lowest 1% so your gonna come by them really rarely, so what is my final conclusion of no mans sky 8/10 stars (pun not intended) Category:Luka talks about